The Aphrodisiac for Molly Hooper
by smauglockbatch
Summary: Sherlock is frustrated with a no sex life with Molly, when he has an idea of using certain food products to stimulate pleasure. But the most stimulating of the aphrodisiac foods do not seem to be working on Molly Hooper.
1. Vanilla

**_I had this very creepy idea of bringing aphrodisiac foods in Sherlolly. I tried finding some, but I couldn't! Got me very angry lol. Sooo a very sexy, and frustrating Sherlolly fanfic for all you people._**

**_Happy reading! xx :)_**

* * *

**Vanilla**

_There are foods that boost energy and sharpen memory. But these aphrodisiac snacks serve a sexier purpose: They improve your sex life. Feast on these foods to feel friskier._

He hadn't had sex with Molly in ages, days really, because one of her colleagues had got ill and she had to do extra shifts. When she did come home, she was too exhausted to do anything other than eating and sleeping. Frustrated by the fact that even Mycroft couldn't do anything to reduce her shifts, he had taken up extra cases, even if they were below a four. On one such case, he got a very intelligent idea.

"The killer got in from the door, obviously, was hiding behind one of the benches when he jumped at the priest and pulled out-oh my god! Oh my god! I know! Aphrodisiac foods!", he had started jumping around while he chanted loudly in front of everyone. He had been deducing the events at the crime scene, and had been making everyone uncomfortable by his awkward outburst, until John had smacked some sense into his head.

Sherlock shook his head and looked at his laptop screen.

_Vanilla_. _Postdinner, devour ice cream flavored with this sweet bean. It mildly stimulates nerves, making sexual sensations feel even better._

He was lucky he had bought vanilla ice cream the day before for an experiment and he had lots more in the kitchen.

"Sherlock! I'm home!"

Sherlock slammed his laptop shut quickly and threw it at his feet. Thank god there was a cushion lying there or it would have snapped into pieces and Molly wouldn't have been amused.

"Are you alright? You look a bit…flustered…?", Molly smiled softly as she stood in the doorway. How did she get up here so quickly.

"Oh, no I'm fine, fine. Just fine. How was your day?", he coughed.

"Good…", she prolonged the word as she frowned at Sherlock, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, yes! Brought food have you?", he noticed the take away in her hands and quickly got up to help her. Molly stood up on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Yeah! I thought Indian would be nice. I'm bored of having Chinese everyday", she whined playfully as she walked over to the cabinets to pull out plates and spoons.

"Hmmm…", he murmured distractedly.

"Sherlock…?", she tapped on his shoulder lightly. Sherlock jumped up about a foot off the ground with a loud yell. He gulped when he realized what had happened and found Molly cowering away from him.

"I'm so sorry…it's just the case…I know it's no excuse…", he whispered as he walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"It's alright…do you want to talk about it?"

"Umm…no…I'll be fine. Let's just eat", he pulled her towards the table.

They had dinner in peace, but Molly noticed something wrong with Sherlock. He wasn't talking. Nor was he in his mind palace. He was too quiet. Molly decided to let him be and started clearing the table. Sherlock stood up and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Ice cream?"

"Oh! You've got ice cream!", Molly squealed with delight, because he had ice cream and because he had said something.

"Yes", he smirked as he pulled the tub out, "Vanilla…"

"Oh that's good", she smiled and brought two spoons to the table. She pulled the tub towards her and dug her spoon into the ice cream.

"Hey! No, it's mine too!", Sherlock whined playfully and pulled the tub towards him. Molly shrugged and took the spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Yum yum yum…", she smiled and reached for the tub while Sherlock frowned at her reaction. He had not been expecting that, "What?"

"You said 'Yum yum yum'."

"Yes…", she took another spoonful and smiled.

"Ok…", Sherlock narrowed his eyes and stared into Molly's eyes. Her pupils looked normal. He grabbed her arm and pressed his fingers over her pulse.

"Sherlock…? I think I should call John…", she whispered nervously. Her heartbeat sounded normal too.

"No, it's fine", he quickly let go of her arm. A few minutes later, when Molly had finished half of the tub, she stretched her arms and yawned loudly.

"Oops…", she giggled and clapped a hand to her mouth, "I think I should sleep now…so tired…good night, Sherlock…"

"Good night…", he murmured sulkily.

_Vanilla is not a good enough aphrodisiac. Or vanilla does not work on Molly Hooper._

* * *

_**It's so relaxing to see when Sherlock doesn't get what he wants straight away. I can sleep happily now lol.**_

_**Please do review! xx :)**_


	2. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

_Chocolate is sensual, from its taste to its aroma, but dark chocolate has also been shown to cause a spike in dopamine, which induces feelings of pleasure._

"Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate…", Sherlock whispered to himself while walked down the aisles at a nearby supermarket. He had chocolate next on his small list of aphrodisiac foods. And this time he was very sure that this one would work on her, because chocolate has been acknowledged as one of the most pleasurable foods.

"Oh god…", Sherlock whined when he walked over to the chocolate aisles.

In front of him was a huge collection of chocolates. Dark chocolate seventy percent, sixty percent, seventy two percent, milk chocolate, white chocolate, round chocolate, chocolate triangles, chocolate fingers, caramel chocolate, fruit chocolate, chocolate syrup, chocolate cake mix, chocolate cookies, chocolate, chocolate and chocolate. Sherlock let out a groan and picked up a random bar of chocolate. He flipped it over and read the ingredients, then the nutrients. Obviously, it provided no help. He sighed and threw chocolate bars randomly into his cart. The bars clacked against each other loudly. People shopping stopped to ogle at him. Not because of the clacking, but because they were wondering who was lucky enough to be getting so many chocolate bars from the famous consulting detective.

"That would be £76.84", the lady at the counter smiled at him. Sherlock scrunched his nose as he pulled out his credit card and handed it to her.

_This better work_.

* * *

"Sherlock, I'm h-oh my god!", Molly squealed when she entered the living room. There was a mountain of chocolates waiting for her where the coffee table was supposed to be.

"Do you like it?", a baritone sounded from behind her. Molly jumped at the voice and whipped around.

"Yes! And stop scaring me", she pouted and gave him a quick kiss, "But why did you buy all this?"

"For you", he stated as if it was obvious.

"That's very sweet…am I losing too much weight? Is that why you're feeding me sweets?", Molly bit her lip as she twisted and turned, touching her body, trying to figure out if she were.

"No, Molly. You're perfectly alright", he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Then why?"

"Because you are working a lot and you need to be appreciated…"

"Alright…where is the coffee table?"

"Under the mountain…", he smirked.

"Right…", she smiled.

"Which one would you like to have first?", he grinned and rubbed his hands together, excitedly.

"Umm…Lindor…? You do have that one right?", she giggled as she knelt down to begin her search for the candy.

"Yes!", he shuffled around and came up to her with the requested round chocolate candy.

"Oh and Heid Grand'Or seventy five percent?"

"Hold on…", he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he reached towards the bar in the mountain of chocolate bars, "…here!"

"Cadbury Royal Dark?

"Here!"

"Toblerone Dark?"

"Yup!"

"Twix? You have to have Twix!"

"Obviously…"

"Lindt Excellence eighty five percent cocoa! No, not that one! Eighty fine percent cocoa!"

"Happy now?"

"Consulting detective…", she murmured with fake annoyance as she took the bar from him. She unwrapped the paper of off it and then the foil wrapping.

"Touch…", she brushed her fingers over the bar gently, "…smell…", she brought the bar up to her nose and sniffed it, her eyes rolling back slightly, "…hear…", she held the bar between her hands and broke it into two with a crisp snap, "…sight…and taste…", she looked up at Sherlock whose eyebrows had climbed up to his hairline. Molly took a delicate bite and smiled at him, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…", he murmured as he stared at her, trying to get his intent through to her. He stepped forwards and took her free hand in his. He pressed his lips to her wrist and immediately felt her very _normal_ pulse. He looked up into her eyes. Her eyes looked normal as well, other than being clouded with confusion.

"Everything alright?", she pulled her hand out of his grip and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Y-Yes…", he coughed awkwardly and looked away.

"Alright. I'll see to the rest of the chocolate tomorrow…or you can stuff them in the refrigerator…good night", she murmured as she went to their bedroom to sleep.

"Useless piece of sugar!", Sherlock scowled when she went to their bedroom. He knelt down, quickly picked up his laptop and crossed his legs on his arm chair. He scrolled to the aphrodisiac website to continue his research and find the next aphrodisiac food for Molly on his list.


	3. Chili Peppers

**_Ugh I'm so SO SO very sorry guys! I wasn't sure what I wanted to do in the next chapter and well there can be so many excuses *giggles*_**

**_Oh well I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)_**

* * *

**Chili Peppers**

_Chili peppers stimulate endorphins (the brain's feel good chemicals), speed up heart rate and make you sweat, which all mimic how you feel when you're aroused._

Sherlock scrolled down the screen as he munched on a chocolate bar. He really had got carried away with the idea and bought too many chocolate bars. He had had about ten bars in the last two hours. He had better hide the wrappers before Molly came back and gave him a fair scolding. He shook his head when he found what he was looking for on the internet and glued his eyes on the image. Red, slim, shinny peppers. Excellent photography.

"Hmm… Why wouldn't anyone be aroused by that?", he remarked and shut his laptop, "Chili peppers. What can we do with chili peppers…oh!", he clapped his hands when an idea popped into his mind. He quickly grabbed his coat and ran out of the apartment towards the supermarket.

He returned home a few hours later with a small shopping bag in his hand. He pushed open the door and peeped in. There was no sign of Molly, so he proceeded inside and set the shopping bag on the kitchen table. He had some leftover ice cream from the day before and some Indian take away as well. He pulled the take away out and reheated it successfully before Molly's arrival.

"Sherlock! I'm home!"

Sherlock hurried out to the stairs and leaned over the banister.

"Why do you have to shout from there?"

"Just in case you have a lady friend over and you two can have some time to…you know, gather yourselves", she said cheekily as she climbed up the stairs.

"You don't trust me?", he pouted and offered her his hand.

"Nope", she smiled as she pushed his hand away and climbed the rest of the stairs.

"But-"

"I was talking about Mrs. Hudson, smacking your behind over the mess you might have created", she rolled her eyes as she pulled her coat off and threw it on the couch.

"Oh…wait what?! You saw her do that?!", he stared at her in horror. He wanted to think of it as horror, rather than embarrassment.

"Yup!", she sang delightedly.

"And you didn't tell me?!", he whined.

"I thought you would be embarrassed! Like you are right now", she giggled.

"No I'm not!", he spluttered and wiped his face in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Yes you are! Look at your cheeks going all red! Aww!", she cooed and pinched his cheek, quite hard.

"Women…", he scowled as he brushed her hand away and strutted into the living room, to his chair. Molly followed him in, giggling all the way, "Are you hungry?", he had to get the situation in his hands before it was too late for his plan.

"Yes! Very! I had this new intern today and I asked him to get me a sandwich from the cafeteria and the poor soul couldn't find it for over an hour and by that time the lunch break ha-"

"Ok, stop. You are hungry, I get it?", he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes…sorry…", she blushed and walked into the kitchen.

"No need to apologise, Molly. I'm the one at fault. I'm sorry I interrupted. Please do go on? You were saying the intern couldn't find the cafeteria?", he smiled and followed her in. He had to prepare her dinner and keep her in a good mood.

"And he couldn't get me lunch", she smiled shyly at him as she took a seat at the table.

"I've got some for you now", he grinned as he pushed her plate of curry towards her. She smiled at her plate then up at him.

"What is this?"

"Curry", he sat down in front of her.

"It looks a bit…red…", she scrunched up her nose and sniffed it.

"It must be the light…", he waved his hand in the air.

"Probably…", she looked at the curry uncertainly then up at Sherlock, "Where's your plate?"

"I already had dinner", he grinned and rested his chin his hands and elbows in the table.

"Without me?", she pouted.

"Without you, yes", he kept grinning without realizing what he was saying.

"Hmm…I guess, yeah…", she shrugged her shoulders and stared at the curry. She knew this would happen not one day, but many times in their relationship when she had agreed to be in a relationship with him. Him being cruel and cold and her being miserable and quiet. So there was no need to be angry at him now.

"I'm sorry, Molly…"

Molly blinked and looked up at him. She had not expected an apology.

"For being and idiot and not realizing what I was saying in sub-text…", he murmured and yanked his hair in frustration.

"It's alright", she giggled and picked her spoon up to calm him down, 'I hope it's good, though."

"It is!", Molly's trick worked and he quickly pulled in his chair as he stared at her like an attentive child.

"Ok…", she picked up a spoonful of curry in her spoon and blew on it carefully. She brought her lips to the spoon and took a long sip.

There was a long pause. It was actually a small pause, which seemed a long one to Sherlock. He might as well have been biting his nails in anticipation. Then came a response. A scream. Not a response he had been expecting.

"Molly!", he jumped up towards her at her scream. Molly held her throat and was coughing profusely. Sherlock quickly got her a glass of water and pushed the glass towards her to find it empty as he had splashed it everywhere on the way. He ran back again and this time got a glass full of water. He supported her head back against his hand and trickled the water into her mouth. She drank half of the glass when her coughing subsided.

"What the _hell_ did you do to that curry?!", she screamed and coughed simultaneously.

"I…uh I added a few chilies-", he scratched his head and looked away.

"You what?!"

"It umm…it lacked a bit of…oomph?", he said with uncertainty.

"I am going to kill you!", she scowled.

"Please do…", he murmured to himself as he sat down at her feet and rested his head in her lap.

There was silence except for Molly's coughing and raspy breathing.

"But you know what?", she murmured.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm resisting the urge to kiss you right now…", she smirked.

"Why is that?", he looked up at her with confusion. Wasn't she supposed to be angry at him?

"Because I really want you to figure out the food that really turns me on and you're not getting _it_ until you do figure it out", she grinned devilishly as she stood up and walked to their bedroom, turned around gave him a wink and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Oh dear…", he gulped and stared at the closed door.

* * *

_**Oooo Molly smacked him right in the face! Metaphorically!**_

_**I love getting reviews!**_

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_


	4. Honey

**Honey**

_Honey is made through pollination and is a symbol of procreation. Birds and bees ring a bell? In fact, the word 'honeymoon' got its name from mead, an alcoholic beverage made from honey given to the happy new bride and groom. It also contains boron, which helps regulate estrogen and testosterone levels and provides a natural energy boost._

So Molly knew. And she was actually _challenging_ him. _Him._ Sherlock wasn't happy about that but was much more determined now. He figured that maybe, just maybe, it is the technique with which one uses the aphrodisiac which rouses lust and desire.

He clapped his hands together when he came to the conclusion and stood up. If it was technique that he needed to work on, then he will. But first, he needed resources. He needed to go to the supermarket.

* * *

He returned from the supermarket with a small jar of honey, costing him £1.78 only. He had already spent too much on the God damned chocolate and he bought the cheapest honey he could find. Molly was going to destroy him. Financially. Mentally. Sexually. He needed to stop. He entered the building when he heard a loud sneeze. He pushed his apartment door open to find a disheveled Molly, wrapped up in a blanket, sitting hunched on the couch. Molly wasn't supposed to be home early.

"Molly?"

"Hello…", she said in a raspy voice, followed by a weak cough.

"What happened to you?", Sherlock hurried up to her and fell on his knees. He tried to cradle her face but she pushed him away lightly, "What?"

"You'll get a cold too…", she murmured and sniffed deeply.

"Doesn't matter", he reached for her again and cupped her face, "Your temperature's normal…good. You'll be fine."

"That's a relief, isn't it?", she snapped.

"Alright, I'm sorry", he sighed and looked around the room as if asking for its help, when he spotted the recently purchased honey bottle rolling on the floor, "Oh!", he clapped his hands.

"What?"

"Come on", he said as he pulled a reluctant Molly onto her feet, who refused to leave her "blankey" behind, and guided her to the kitchen, "Sit", he gestured to a chair. Molly sat down quietly, wrapping the blanket around herself.

"What is this about Sherlock?"

"You", he clenched his eyes closed and steepled his fingers under his chin. The pose lasted for more than ten minutes when he jumped up with a loud happy sigh. He opened all the cabinets in the kitchen and poked his head in all of them until he found the items he was looking for. He placed each one by one on the table.

"Honey", he banged the bottle on the table, "Salt, pepper, ginger and…a spoon", he banged the spoon particularly loudly, startling Molly.

"Ok…"

Molly watched as Sherlock got to work. He grabbed the ginger, chopped all of it into fine dices, grabbed the spoon, loaded as much of diced ginger on the spoon as he could and rested it on the counter. He took the honey bottle, poured a generous amount onto the spoon and held the spoon over an open flame.

"What are you doing?", Molly asked in awe.

"Preparing your medicine", he grinned proudly.

"And how do you know how to do that?", she pointed to the spoon in his hand.

Sherlock scrunched up his face, struggling to keep a blank face, but failing miserably, "Mummy…", he scoffed.

"Oh…", she giggled and pulled her feet up onto the chair, hiding half of her face behind her knees, "Sherlock, it's spilling."

Sherlock was too lost in patting his back, that he failed to see the honey bubble and drip onto the stove. He groaned and quickly switched the stove off. Grabbing another spoon, he poured the hot spoons contents into a cold one, sprinkled salt and pepper and held the spoon in front of Molly's nose, "Drink."

"How do I know it's not poisonous?"

"You just saw me make it. Now please, before it gets cold…", he cupped Molly's head a gave a light tug at the nape of her neck. She tilted her head back and took the spoon Sherlock had been holding, into her mouth. She pulled the spoon out and screwed up her face, "What?", Sherlock asked as his face fell.

"What do I do with the ginger?"

"Eat it", he scowled and reached for the spoon.

"Nope", she held the spoon away from him, "I want to clean it."

"Suit yourself", he shrugged and was about to leave when Molly grabbed his arm. He turned around to find her standing on the chair, her head an inch higher than his. He raised an eyebrow as he took her in. A large blue blanket wrapped around her, with her lush brown hair spilling over the blanket, holding a dirty spoon.

She looked weirdly adorable.

And scary.

"What, Molly?"

"I said, I want to clean the spoon…", she grinned.

"Yes…so…go clean it…? By the sink, I suppose?"

"How about like this?", she pressed the convex of the spoon against his jaw and traced a line down to his jugular.

"W-What…?", he gasped. He had not been expecting that from someone suffering from nasopharyngitis.

"While you process what I just said, I'll just go ahead with the cleaning", she murmured as she leaned down and lapped at his honey covered jaw. Sherlock held his breath when she leaned further down and latched her mouth onto his pulse, "It tastes better than before...", she murmured against his skin.

"Are you even ill?", he managed to breath out.

"What do you think?", she murmured as she pulled back.

"No?"

"No."

"Then what was this about?"

"Just a teaser trailer of the incentive you might get at the end of your research", she grinned cheekily as she hopped off the chair and sauntered into his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Sherlock clenched his hands into fists as he tried to will himself to not whine. He managed for fifty seven seconds when he realized he hadn't breathed. Worried he might suffocate, he opened his mouth to breathe, and instead of breathing he let out a loud whine.

* * *

_**I had such a tough time writing this up, God knows. But I hope it's good enough...**_

_**Thankyou for the reviews and follows and favourites! They are very much appreciated!**_

_**Do keep reviewing though :)**_


	5. Oysters

**_This one was pretty much written out well...two weeks ago...so yay! Early update!_**

**_Enjoy! x :)_**

**_I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters._**

* * *

**Oysters**

_One of the most notorious aphrodisiacs, oysters are high in zinc and have a reputation for being great for love and fertility. Researchers recently found that oysters contain amino acids that trigger production of sex hormones._

Sherlock drummed his fingers on his laptop, contemplating buying the expensive food. He growled as he snapped the lid shut and jumped onto his feet.

"Money doesn't matter anymore."

* * *

Sherlock strolled over to the seafood shop and scrunched his nose and the unexpected odour of seafood.

"What would you like sir?" asked a particularly fat man behind the counter.

Sherlock started deducing him immediately. Yellow fingertips and nails...blackened lips...smoker, even though the law prohibited it.

"Twelve fresh medium Maldon Pacific Oysters," Sherlock smiled his fake smile at him.

"Excellent choice, sir," the shopkeeper grinned at him while he began preparing the oysters. Weird of him to call his choice excellent. Why state the obvious. He shrugged the thought off quickly and narrowed his eyes.

"Do clean them as well..." he drawled.

"You'll be charged extra," the shopkeeper said grimly.

"Fine," Sherlock scowled. But he made sure he saw how he did the shucking, for future purposes. The shopkeeper washed the oysters thoroughly under cold water and pulled out a small knife. He picked one oyster and turned it in his hand as if searching for something. When he found what he was looking for, he inserted his knife in it and using the knife as a lever, opened up the oyster slowly. He did the same with the other eleven oysters, cleaned his knife and got to cleaning the oyster inside. When that was done, he placed them in a box and pushed it towards Sherlock.

"That will be £15.36, sir."

Sherlock fished for his wallet and handed him his credit card for the payment, while thinking what else he needed for the oysters.

"How would you recommend a person should eat oysters?"

"How...? Uh...hold it in your hand and-"

"No! I meant should I bake it, slice it-"

"No! Don't slice it for God's sake! I'd say eat it raw," he nodded as he returned him his credit card.

"Raw?"

"Raw. With a dash of lemon and hot sauce! That would be delicious!" he rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Alright, thank you," he rolled his eyes and left the shop quickly. Over excited people. He didn't like over excited people. He shook his head to clear his mind. Right, now he needed lemons and hot sauce.

He walked up to a nearby supermarket and bought a few lemons and a bottle of hot sauce. He looked at his watch. It was almost time for Molly to return home. He had to make it before her. He quickly paid for the items and hailed a cab to return home.

* * *

He got home in a few minutes, paid the cabbie and ran up the stairs to find the flat, still empty. He sighed with relief as he quickly started preparing the oysters. He placed the oysters on a plate, cut out wedges of lemon and placed the hot sauce bottle beside the plate. He smiled happily at the plate just when Molly entered the apartment.

"Hello!"

"Oh hi!," he grinned.

"What?" she giggled at his reaction and noticed the treat in front of him, "Oh what's this...? Oysters...?" her face fell.

"Excellent deduction!" he smiled excitedly.

"Umm...I'm...uh thank you...but..." she murmured uncertainly. Sherlock tilted his head slightly and stared at her with speculation. She was worried about something. Not something to do with work because she was fine until he showed her…the oysters.

"You don't like oysters..." he whispered and pinched his nose.

"No...sorry...but thank you so much..." she tried to make him feel better in vain.

"Not your fault...I got carried away..." he held his hand up to silence her.

"Lets go out and get something to eat?" she smiled and tugged at his arm.

"No..." he whispered sadly.

"Please?" she kissed his cheek softly.

"No...I'm very stupid..."

"No you aren't," she kissed his other cheek, then his forehead and nose, "Please? I'm hungry...Let's go to Angelo's?"

Sherlock's frown eased away from his forehead and his cheeks showed deep dimples as his face broke into smile, "Alright, come on."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before hurrying out of the flat.

* * *

Angelo, as always, had a table reserved and a serving of fish and chips for two, ready for Mr. Sherlock Holmes. The table was near the back of the restaurant, close to the kitchen. Molly slid in towards the wall and Sherlock sat opposite her with a pout.

"Sherlock, I said it's alright…" Molly sighed.

"But I'm a consulting detective. I deduce people for a living. I failed to deduce you, so just let me _sulk_, as you say it, for a bit," he pursed his full lips as he folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them. Molly made a face and huffed loud enough for him to hear. When he didn't respond, she decided to _make_ him respond. She stretched her arms across the table and sank her fingers in his heavenly luscious hair. The response was immediate. A low growl and a slight, stubborn turn of the head to show he was _sulking_.

Molly skimmed her fingers over to the back of his head, fisted the curls and tugged gently. Sherlock let out a groan and buried his face deeper into his arms.

"Stop moping," Molly chided and tugged at his hair again.

"I don't think it's a very good idea to take my _wig_ off in public," he remarked sarcastically.

"Is taking your pants off ok then?" she murmured innocently as she toed her shoes off and tucked her feet in his lap.

"What?!" he gasped and tried to jump back. But as Molly had a firm grip on his hair, he groaned loudly and kept his face in his arms.

"Quiet!" she giggled softly as she rubbed her toes against his trousered groin.

"Not good, Molly, not good," he whispered as he pulled his arms from under his head and wrapped them around Molly's in his hair.

"Better than sulking, don't you think?" she pouted as she pulled her hands away. But as she tried to pull her feet off, something caught her around her ankles. Firm, strong hands, "What?"

Sherlock grinned in reply as he shifted both her feet into on of his hands and dragged his forefinger from her heel to the transverse arch of her foot. Molly jolted in her seat with a yelp. She tried to yank her feet out from his grasp, but he tightened his hold further and traced unrelenting soft circles under the outer ball of her foot. Molly would have shrieked out loud in public, if she had not thrust her hand into her mouth. Sherlock grinned triumphantly and adjusted his posture for another assault when gratefully, Angelo arrived with two plates of fish and chips.

"Sorry for the delay, Sherlock. The chef's gone on a vacation," Angelo drawled.

"Oh, no it's absolutely fine," he smiled at Angelo, stealing glances at a very fidgety Molly, who had now hid her face behind a curtain of her hair and was busy, violently attacking her food.

* * *

_**Imagine Sherlock slicing an oyster like a cadaver lol! I've never had an oyster, but I've seen it being prepared. Apologies if there are some technical mistakes! Also, Sherlock does not wear a wig! He was just being bitter. Bitter him.**_

_**Ok, we are very much near the end of the story! Hang on! And lets hold a collective prayer session, where we pray that the writer posts the update soon! Because the writer is one laaaaaaaaaaaazyyyyy...I'm not exactly sure what!**_


	6. Lemons

_**Hi guys! I'm back with...the LAST chapter! Finally, he knows the aphrodisiac! Took him some time didn't it? Him being a know it all, still...**_

_**WARNING: Oh by the way, smut follows. So those who are bothered by it, please do not read it!**_

_**I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_So, while the hand  
__holds the cut of the lemon,  
__half a world  
__on a trencher,  
__the gold of the universe  
__wells  
__to your touch:  
__a cup yellow  
__with miracles,  
__a breast and a nipple  
__perfuming the earth;  
__a flashing made fruitage,  
__the diminutive fire of a planet._

_-Pablo Neruda-_

* * *

_Lemon is a little-know aphrodisiac and these yellow, citrus beauties are a veritable sensual wake-up call! The rind of a lemon contains essential oil with mood-elevating properties, and the juice cleanses toxins from your digestive system, oxygenates your blood, and increases circulation – all to heighten your senses and inspire the body and mind for intimacy._

They returned home after they had had fish and chips and both of them were tired.

"Thank God I don't have a shift tomorrow...", she sighed with relief and walked into the kitchen.

"You can wake up later then. You better go to sleep now."

There was no reply for a few seconds, then there came a shrill scream from the kitchen. Sherlock ran into the kitchen and found Molly standing with something yellow stuck in her mouth.

"What happened?!", he gasped.

"Lemons!", Molly squealed with delight and continued ducking a wedge.

"You like lemons?", he raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorway.

"Yes!", she squeaked, "I'll show you something."

"Sure", he smirked at his animated, jumpy wife.

Molly grabbed a glass and filled it with water untill it was half full. She then grabbed four lemons and squeezed them with all her might into the glass. Sherlock walked over to the counter to watch her work, when he saw her put one tablespoon of salt into the glass and was about to put another spoonful when he grabbed her hand.

"Molly! Two _tablespoon_...don't you think that's a bit too much...?", he said uncertainly.

"Nope, it'll be fine!", she swatted his hand away and stirred the salt into the glass. She grinned at whatever she had made and take a bit gulp of the liquid. Her face contorted into a weird expression. Her eyes began to blink and clench and wink on their own accord at their own time, then she gave out a soft sigh and slid down to the floor.

"That's...oh god so good...", she sighed and took another sip,and her face broke into another fit of contortions. Sherlock sat down beside her frowned at her.

"Is that something I can use to kill Toby with?"

"Sherlock!"

"Sorry…Can I try?"

"Sure!", she thrust the glass in his hands and nodded enthusiastically.

Sherlock held the glass under his nose and took a sniff. He couldn't get any reception from his nose regarding its smell. He tentatively held the glass between his lips for a sip, when Molly jerked her hand up under the glass. A large amount of the salty, sour liquid entered his mouth and his tongue was on fire. He gulped the liquid quickly, but its effects lasted long. His ears felt much more sensitive to sound, his eyes were blinking uncontrollably, every hair on his body stood up straight and he could feel himself get hard.

"Shit...", he had found the aphrodisiac for Molly and himself, at last.

"Yeah!"

"Lemons…"

"Yeah!"

"Who would have thought, Molly! I thought you'd be one of those people who'd die for chocolate and just look! Lemons!" he gritted his teeth and pulled her in his arms.

"Mhmm!"

"You're lovely!"

"Thankyou…umm Sherlock?"

"Hmmm?"

"You might feel sleepy after this…I mean all of the extra energy and all…"

"But I'm not letting you go yet!" he grinned as he flipped her onto the floor and pushed his knee between her legs.

"Eager are we?" she giggled.

"Yes," he practically ripped her clothes off. Molly teased him, wandering her hands around his head and shoulders. Sherlock snarled and grabbed her hands. He pinned them over her head and worked on her throat with his teeth. Molly writhed and moaned, trying to touch him. She cried out with frustration and tried to yank her hands free.

"Please…I want to touch you…"

Sherlock ignored her and continued his ministration.

It took a few seconds of more whining from Molly for Sherlock to release her hands. Just as he did, she held the collar of his shirt and pulled it hard. The buttons of his expensive shirt popped off and Sherlock stared dumbstruck.

"What did you do?!"

"What you just did with my clothes," she grinned. Sherlock's frown turned into a smirk as he rid himself of his trousers and pants, and before Molly could say anything more, he pushed himself into her heat. Molly gasped at the unexpected entry and clung to him desperately.

Sherlock was pleased with the response. But at the same time he was fighting the urge to fuck her into oblivion. Mercilessly.

He felt Molly jerk under him. She wanted him to move, but he didn't. Molly circled her arms around his waist and dug her nails into his lower back. Sherlock groaned and instinctively pushed in. Harder. And faster. At the command of his wife.

A few minutes later, they were sighing heavily, breathing each other's names and a few more minutes later, Molly was tucked under Sherlock's chin, his arm around her wasit.

"Lemons, Molly…"

"Hmmm…"

"Whatever are we going to do with that kilos of chocolate?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Oh, don't you worry…I have a perfect idea," she grinned and looked up at him, with a mischeivious glint in her eyes.

"Oh no…" he smirked.

"Oh yes!"

* * *

_**Yay! I'm done with this fic as well! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

_**Do let me know!**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows! :)**_


End file.
